Members of La Paloma
Sophie "Sif" Foy :5'7" / 136lbs. :Born on August 16th 1968 (28) :Light Brown Hair / Dark Brown Eyes :American - Born in Lincoln, Vermont :Minor Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + + ||Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Sif has the ability to perceive what is normally invisible to humans such as ghosts and demons. This extends to her able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel. |Notes = Astral perception is a sixth sense among all angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot. |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = By entering a deep meditative state, Sif is able to travel into someone else’s dreams. She can use this to communicate with anyone who is asleep and even interact with their dream world but can not harm the dreamer. Unfortunately if an evil spirit or demonic presence is invading the dreamer’s mind they can injure or even kill Sif.}}}} *The first member of the secret organization known as La Paloma to introduce herself in the story. *She sought out the help of Mandy Lane and Isaac Abraham to aid her against the demon possessed Ricky. *Sif was unable to stay near Ricky’s lair as his demonic power had grown so powerful that it made her physically ill to be around. *While Mandy Lane was in the hospital she visited her and left the mark of La Paloma on her neck, a blessing that countered the demon curse left on her by Aibhleann. Hailey caught wind of this and snuck into the hospital dressed as a nurse and weakened the blessing. *Studied Demonology for two years. *Carried around a Gen 1 Glock 17 for protection. *She sacrificed herself to protect Mandy Lane from the monsters in her dreams. *After she died she ascended into Heaven and regained the memories of her angelic origin. *She returned to Pinesville, with a group of archangels, to deal with the invading demons that haunted Mandy Lane. No one is able to remember this event. Alexe Mitchell :5'8" / 157lbs. :Born on April 30th 1962 (32 but looks to be 17) :Red Hair / Blue Eyes :American - Statesville, North Carolina :Minor Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + + + + ||Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Alexe is able to make himself completely invisible to humans, even to those that are “touched". Higher tier demons can still see him and humans with certain supernatural abilities can detect him.|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Alexe's touch is capable of calming an individual, lulling them to sleep, or removing a Curse set upon them.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = A powerful ability unique to Arcangels (and higher tier angels) that allows them to kill a being simply by touching them. This works on demons, humans and monsters. If a being has been smote, their eyes will light up with a white holy light, burning the eyes and killing the being. Alexe cannot kill a demon this way outside of Tartarus unless thy are inside a human vessel. Smite requires a lot of concentration and if Alexe is too physically or mentally weak it may not work on higher tier demons. Fallen angels are immune.|Extra Name 4 = |Extra Effect 4 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.|Notes = The full extent of his powers remain unknown.}}}} *Alexe was a normal human who gave an angel permission to possess him. An unknown event caused both of them to lose their memories and the two entities are now completely unaware of the other's presence. This has effectively caused them to become one person. *His amnesia has removed his unquestionable faith in God, causing many of his angel powers to no longer work. *Alexe thinks himself human and that his abilities are gifts from above. *He does not age, causing many to think he's still a teenager. *Despite his biological immortality he can still be killed. *A freak accident that left a man dead in North Carolina lead La Paloma to find Alexe at the age of 17. They offered him guidance and safety from those that may want to study him or abuse his abilities. He has stayed in this secret organization ever sense. *He was recently asked by La Paloma to watch Lucas and Yuri and evaluate how dangerous they are. While the group was asleep in the Bellagio Hotel he took the opportunity to check if the demon inside the Twins had any control over them. *Alexe was unable to graduate High School after the accidental discovery of his powers. *Used to be on the Water Polo team and still sometimes wears his letterman jacket. *Has access to Tartarus through a secret network of hidden portals discovered by him. **These portals can only be accessed by Angels who have learned to speak latin as the passage must be read in that language. *He has shown signs of being physically stronger than a normal human, which explains how he is able to fight in Tartarus when he must get up close to smite a monster. Magdalene "Maggie" Anderson :5'3" / 132lbs. :Born on August 16th 1977 (19) :Blonde Hair / Blue Eyes :American - Born in Olympia, Washington :Minor Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Maggie can remove any negative effects from someone she touches, this includes wounds, sicknesses, diseases, and even curses. However when she does this these effects transfer to her in full. If she transfers 5 or more negative effects to herself, she gains the ability to use .|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Once per day, Maggie can pray to instantly remove 1 curse, affliction, or sickness from herself; or she can fully heal one of her wounds.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = For 5 minutes, Maggie conjures a sheen of light. While under this effect she is temporarily healed of all afflictions, wounds, and curses, and gains immunity from all effects. When the effect ends all previous negative effects are regained. Can only be used once per day.|Extra Name 4 = |Extra Effect 4 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.|Notes = and both share a 1 day cooldown. Using either of them prevents both powers from being used until dawn of the next day.}}}} *La Paloma found and recruited her in late January of '96, not long after Mandy Lane woke from her coma. *She has always been able to heal others, but the power used to scare her, so she rarely used it. She turned to God to help her understand her power. **La Paloma taught her not to fear her power, and how to better understand and utilize it. **She's a devout Catholic, going to church every Sunday. *She plays a Female Human Holy Knight in DnD **Her Holy Knight specializes in taking a great deal of damage, and is the group's anti-undead character. *Plays mono-white. More specifically a Cleric Tribal Deck. *She graduated from Lakeside Highschool, which is the school Ezekiel goes to, last year. *Has had a crush on Samson for a long time. *She's a bit overweight because she eats too many sweets and garlic bread, though she's not really a lazy person. *Like Alexe, Maggie doesn't know what she is. Unlike Alexe however, the Angel within her appears to be dormant, and her human personality has always been dominant. It's likely that Maggie somehow became the angel's vessel soon after she was born. **This circumstance makes her unique, as to her knowledge she never voluntarily allowed an Angel to inhabit her body. Naomi Daniels :5'6" / 134lbs. :Born on January 31st, 1968 (28) :Brown Hair / Brown Eyes :American - Born in Moreno Valley, California :Minor Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Holy water blessed by Naomi has an additional effect. When thrown or splashed by her onto a human, animal, monster, demon or angel it will paralyze them indefinitely until the water is wiped away or dries up.|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.|Notes = Anyone stunned by will still be able to breathe.}}}} *A member of La Paloma and one of the organization's nurses. **Apart from her secret life, she works as a nurse at Loma Linda University Medical Center. *She's the nurse that treated many of the characters that were wounded in My Dear Sister. *Has pleaded with Maggie to never use her powers on anyone with severe wounds unless she is there to treat her. *Carries around a bottle of water whenever she is alone for self defense. Christopher Mcfalls :5'8" / 151lbs. :Born on September 10th, 1972 (23) :Light Brown Hair / Brown Eyes :American - Born in Los Angeles, California :Minor Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Christopher's Astral Perception is empowered, allowing him to see air differently from everyone else. Every person's breath looks different to him and is linked directly to the soul that is speaking. Angel possessed humans have a very unique looking air when they breathe out, he can tell if someone is truly gifted this way and belongs in La Paloma. Someone's breath will also change slightly to him when they're lying or being mind controlled.|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.|Notes = If someone is possessed by a demon he will be able to tell if the human or demon is speaking. }}}} *A member of La Paloma, first encountered in In The Mourning Air by Murdoc when he was leaving the Dark Paradise Mansion to go back home. *He has become a core member of the organization as his gift has allowed the group to skip many precautions when screening new members. *Was confused at first when he saw Maggie's breath but eventually was able to see a similarity to the other members of La Paloma's souls. Kit Romero :5'9" / 160lbs. :Born on April 18th, 1966 (30 but looks to be 22 to 24) :Dark Brown Hair / Brown Eyes :American Italian / Argentine - Born in Buenos Aires, Argentina :Minor Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + + + ||Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Kit is capable of releasing a ring of golden power that temporarily sanctifies an area with a radius of 10 yards. He can concentrate to extend the size of this to encompass whole structures, or larger areas such as small fields. Once sanctified, any or creature that enters the area quickly begins to weaken and wither, allowing Kit, or anyone else, to more easily fight them off. It also diminishes -type powers. lasts as long as Kit is actually standing upon it, and maintaining the requires no additional effort, regardless of its size. If Kit moves from it for more than a few seconds the sanctification fades. It has a greatly diminished effect against higher tier and .|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Kit can "bind" himself to a target with a touch. Once bound to someone, he is able to immediately teleport to that individual at will. If Kit is ever more than 20 yards away from a target he has bound himself to, the link is immediately severed. Cannot be used on , , or any other non-Human, non- being.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = A powerful ability unique to Archangels (and higher tier angels) that allows them to kill a being simply by touching them. This works on demons, humans and monsters. If a being has been smote, their eyes will light up with a white holy light, burning the eyes and killing the being. Kit cannot kill a demon this way outside of Tartarus unless thy are inside a human vessel. requires a lot of concentration and if Kit is too physically or mentally weak it may not work on higher tier demons. Fallen angels are immune.|Extra Name 4 = |Extra Effect 4 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.|Notes = The effect of is invisible to people who aren't "Touched".}}}} *At seveneen he lost his family to a , which sacrificed each of them to perform a ritual of some kind. An archangel appeared to him, and told him that together they would become a weapon of God, with the power to enact justice upon those that took his family from him. **The moment the Archangel possessed Kit, however, the human boy's soul fell into dormancy and the Archangel lost its memory, knowing only that their purpose is to defend the meek, cull evil, and enact justice. Kit now serves as a subconscious for the Archangel, with the two of them effectively functioning as a single mind. **Despite losing his Angelic memories, they still have Kit's memories, this has shaped the angel to be warm and out-going for the most part, but in order to prevent himself from deceiving others, he detached himself from any remaining friends and family Kit had. **He acts a lot younger than he actually is due to the majority of Kit's personality being formed only up to the age of 17. *He's stronger than a human of his height and build, but still not as physically strong as Alexe. **He makes up for this by being agile and dexterous, being a gymnast and mixed martial artist, and he's also been through endurance training, increasing his stamina beyond the average male. **He's a Brown Belt in Krav Maga, a fighting style that specializes in close combat boxing and disabling an opponent as quickly as possible. *Like Alexe, Kit doesn't age, appearing to be in his early twenties, despite being thirty. He can still be killed however. *He's half Italian, half Argentine. His father was American, which grants him dual citizenship. This allows him to move between North and South America rather easily. **He grew up in Phoenix, Arizona.